Nuclear
by foreverphantom014
Summary: In the year 2009, North Korea had declared Nuclear War on the US. Six months later, they launched Atomic Bombs at the country. In the year 2207, escavationists unfreeze a boy, in the supernaturally frozen town of Amity Park. (Loosely based on the Fallout game series)
1. Chapter 1

_I need a break from Born With Scars._

 _This is also an experiment. I've decided for the thousandth* time to change my writing style just because someone complains about it. I always get too angry because I work hard on everything I put out, but whatever. I need a break and this is that._

 _You've heard of the Fallout game series, correct? This is loosely based off of that plot line._

 _Nuclear fallout, people being alive 200 years after that. Yeah, that's what's going to happen here. I'll try to explain more as I go, delve into the plot more than I have done in the past._

 _Thank you. Welcome to Nuclear._

…

It started in Amity Park. Mom had been watching the TV, dad had been busy working in the lab, and Jazz was reading at the breakfast nook. Me? I had been watching TV in my room. For a history report, I was watching the news, when I saw the headlines.

'North Korea declares Nuclear War against the US.' The newscaster had announced. North Korea had enough of the bullshit threats we had sent out, including that one movie that was about assassinating their leader, and was declaring war.

At first, I hadn't known what that meant, all I knew is that Nuclear meant Atomic Bombs. They could wipe an entire continent off of the map if used correctly. I had gotten scared, and ran to my mom (a fourteen year old boy seeking the comfort of his mother, what a riot). She had told me not to worry, that the Government would handle it. They always did.

A Few Weeks later, I had begun to watch the news regularly. For class and for knowledge about that headline. A new one had popped up in the corner. 'ISIS sides with North Korea.'

If ISIS had sided with them, then ISIS had access to Atomic Bombs as well. That had scared the shit out of me. I was a kid, living with the knowledge that I could die at any given time throughout my day. None of my friends watched the news. Sam said it was too mainstream, and Tucker just thought it was too boring.

None of my classmates watched either. Lancer did, but he was like my mother. "The Government won't let anything extreme happen, Daniel." He had told me when I tried to talk about it. "They won't let an entire country die."

I didn't know what to believe, so I nodded my head and went into my next class.

Then they started making 'Vaults'. Vault-Tec said that they were a safety precaution just incase they decided to launch the bombs their way. Amity Park didn't have a close enough Vault to sign up for. "No hard feelings, but it is drastic that we will even need the Vaults." One representative told our town. I had shook my head in disgust.

They just didn't think a haunted town needed one.

The ghosts stopped coming to the surface after the threats started. Classmates started watching the news, and classes all but stopped as people were too paranoid to continue their work. Lancer had even stopped preaching about Shakespeare and preached about 'Trusting the Government'.

Jazz went off to college, near a local Vault, courtesy of our parents. She got on the list. At least she would be safe.

At the beginning of my junior year at Casper High, I was watching the news getting ready for school. Sam and Tucker were already at school, to get an early start in getting to class. They were always early so that they could get into a college close to a Vault.

" _There have been reports of bright flashes, and loud booms. There have been confirmed reports of Nuclear Detonation in Washington, DC and Boston._

… _Oh God."_

The news had completely cut out. I heard my mom crying into the phone with Jazz. Oh god, Jazz.

I didn't know what to do, so I ran. I had run so fast out the door that my mom called out to me. "Danny! Get to the school!" She said, running in that direction. I ran towards the outside of the town and took a deep breath. It wouldn't be long until everyone I loved was dead….

But not if I had any say in it. I took a deep breath and pressed my hands on the ground, forming all of my ghost powers. I was going to create a dome, a dome that would shield the entire town of the devastation. We could continue living.

As I made the dome, I made a fatal mistake.

I didn't make the dome hollow. I made it whole.

I realized my mistake too late as I begun to freeze, I heard panicked screams, and a three large booms, but I was already frozen solid.

Everything went black.

…

 _That would be the preview of this story. I hope you enjoy it, and there won't be any spoliers from any of the games. I am actually in the middle of Fallout 4 right now. Thank you for reading and I hope you've liked this concept._


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow, I'm glad you guys liked the preview. Definitely better than I thought. Thank you._

 _This is chapter one. If you are ever confused with any plot lines, please feel free to PM me (with only nice comments please)._

…

200 years later…

" _Dr. Brennen, you can't be serious in wanting to excavate this town…"_

" _Why can't I, Joseph? It is one of the biggest mysteries in the entire Wasteland. There is bound to be more here than just what we see. A frozen town, populated as it once was 200 years ago, the day the bombs went off."_

" _Dr. Brennen, the surroundings haven't changed much, and are still highly irradiated."_

" _Thank you Conner, even though this is bad news. Will people fit in Power armor be able to—"_

" _Dr. Brenner, come take a look at this."_

" _Yes, what is it Amelia?"_

" _It's a boy. And by our readings, he is still alive….but he's frozen. There has to be a glitch or something."_

" _Amelia, is he well out of irradiation parameters? Enough for an evac?"_

" _Yes sir, we could get a team only in hazmat suits to cut him out and thaw him….but is that a wise decision?"_

" _Just make sure we have AP's files so that we can identify the boy, and maybe find his family. We are going to send out a work order to any militia that owns power armor to excavate the town. This boy might be able to give us insight on times before, which could help your cause."_

" _I suppose it could…."_

" _Excellent! I'll round up Joseph and his crew. Hopefully they are done dealing with that horrendous Deathclaw."_

…

When I saw the red light beneath my eyelids, I honestly had thought that I was dead. Had my plan not worked? Was I actually dead?

Another thing I noticed was that I was _freezing_ and I couldn't actually open my eyes. I heard voices coming from somewhere close by, but couldn't pinpoint exactly where I was.

"Dr. Brenner, the patient's vital signs are normal, but it seems he is not able to regain consciousness yet." A voice said, and I strained my ears to listen to the hushed reply.

"…He shall wake up soon. I'm sure of it. Make sure that Conner and Joseph are laying off the Jet. I've heard reports that Raiders are thinking of coming to attack." Another voice said, whom I suspected to be Dr. Brenner.

I finally peeled my eyelids back, to a metal, mismatched ceiling. I sat up, looking at a room whose walls looked hastily put together, and not at all fortifying. "Ah, the frozen boy awakes." A blond man in a lab coat greeted me, holding a battered clipboard in his hand. He had a 10mm Pistol at his side, not a usual carryon of a doctor.

"Who are you?" I croaked. My hand flew to my throat, which hurt with just saying two words to the guy. He laughed and smiled, holding out his hand to me. "Dr. Brenner, scientist. I would have words with you, if you don't mind." He said taking a seat. I nodded, not trusting my voice.

"…You've been frozen a very long time. What do you remember last?" He asked, taking out a pencil to write on the clipboard.

"….I was getting ready for school….watching the news. My mom was on the phone with my sister, and my dad was working in the laboratory." I told him. He scribbled hastily and nodded at me to go on.

"Then, the news caster said that there had been confirmed reports of nuclear detonation in Washington."

"The Capital Wasteland." Dr. Brenner smiled. "The what?" I raised an eyebrow. "My mistake. You haven't lived in the Wastes yet. I'm sorry. The capital of what was once the United States was Washington D.C., correct?" He asked.

I nodded. It couldn't have been that long….how did he not know this? "That is why we call it the Capital Wasteland. The U.S. is nothing more than a Wasteland that survivors live in. Raiders, Settlers, and even Super Mutants occupy the space. Remnants of the past litter the walk way here and there." Dr. Brenner explained.

This was all too confusing. Super Mutants? Raiders? My confusion must have shown on my face, because Dr. Brenner smiled sympathetically. "This may be too much to take in at once, I know, but….maybe it is best for you to hear it straight ahead."

"I'm sorry, but where am I?" I asked, getting more and more panicked by the second. He sighed. "The Amity Park excavation site." He said. "….When am I?" I asked, more quietly. "The year 2207." He said, his eyes sad.

"As I said before, you were asleep a long time…" Dr. Brenner said calmly. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "Am I the only one you, erm, _thawed_?" I asked, opening them. My vision was blurry. I didn't _feel_ 215 years old….

"Yes. The rest of the population is in areas that are too dangerous for us to reach at this time." He said. "What's dangerous?" I asked.

"The radiation levels. We would be killed less than a millisecond from walking in there, or we would've tried already. You were at the edge, a still barely able to remove." He said. "We had hazmat suits and Rad-X to help us though."

"Rad-X?" I asked again. There were too many things I didn't understand. I still couldn't comprehend being thrown 200 years into the future.

"…All of these questions will be answered in due time. I arranged to have you sent to the Commonwealth to be taken in by a faction." Dr. Brenner said.

"I'm leaving Amity Park? And going to Massachusetts?" I raised an eyebrow. "You can't exactly _live_ here anymore. It's not safe. Radiation is a bad way to die, kid. Massachusetts is the state name. It's simply referred to as the Commonwealth. Trust me, it will be easier to understand once we set you up in Goodneighbor." Dr. Brenner said.

"…I guess I have nothing else to lose. Everything else is on…..thin ice. God I'm so stupid." I said, face palming at my awful pun. "Self-mechanism warrants the use of puns to hide my true feelings of sorrow." I said. Dr. Brenner looked happy that I was coping, however. "Please, come. We will get you set up with a vertibird."

"I don't want to know what that is."

"It's a helicopter. Damn, you have a lot to learn."

…

A few hours later, I was joined by two 'Gunners' named Joseph and Noah. "Hey, Popsicle! How's being 200 hundred years old?" Joseph had greeted. I may or may not have punched him in the face, much to the amusement of Noah. "Sorry about his manners." He had told me after introductions.

Joseph and Noah were to help me set up a life in Goodneighbor until I was seventeen, then I could go and roam the Wastes. "Between you and me, Goodneighbor is kind of a shithole, but the Mayor is nice enough. Hancock. Ghoul. You'll see what I mean when you get there." He said.

Dr. Brenner had sent me away with a duffle bag, with a Short Combat Rifle and .45 mm rounds, extra clothes, and some medicinal supplies.

"RadAway is when you spend too much time in irradiated areas, and start to get radiation poisoning. Rad-X is a supplement that reduces the amount of radiation that affects you. Stimpaks are when you are in a losing battle and need to heal up. Med-X is sort of like a painkiller. You can get easily addicted to Med-X. Use it wisely. Hancock may try to sell you Jet or Psycho. Those are drugs. Don't take them. Addictol is too expensive to waste caps on." He had explained.

"Caps?" I had asked. "The currency. Bottle caps." He shrugged. "No one questions it. Most of the Pre-War money burned up and couldn't be used. That's about anything. I'll contact you if I get farther on reaching your family." He said, and sent me on my way.

I looked out at the ground from the window of the Vertibird, and I couldn't believe half the things I was seeing….

"This isn't what it used to look like." I whispered, clutching the dufflebag. "This is—"

"The Earth is dead, kid. You pre-war loonies killed it with a Nuke to the face." Noah said, no inch of remorse. "No one even asked my _fucking_ name." I spat.

Joseph rolled his eyes. "The world has changed kid, get used to it." He lit a cigarette and went into the cab, talking to the pilot.

"…What's your name?" Noah finally asked. "Danny Fenton." I said quietly, burying my face in my hands and blocking out the rest of the trip. I didn't look at the ruined town of Boston as we landed. I didn't want to look at the fortifications of one of the streets and the old statehouse, but I had to see where I would be living for the next two years.

"I'm going to warn you, some of the people are going to look like Zombies. Those are ghouls. Don't scream, or stare. They don't like that." Joseph said shortly, and entered the Settlement of Goodneighbor. I followed close behind, and did almost scream when I saw a 'Ghoul'.

I swallowed down my fear, and stayed close to Noah, whom I preferred to Joseph. "We need to speak with Hancock." Joseph said to a Ghoul. He nodded and opened the door to the Statehouse. It was ruined on the inside. In shambles.

"Don't think about it too much kid. This is paradise to some. Hancock lives here. He is the mayor of Goodneighbor, also a ghoul. He's a good guy, don't think about it too much." Noah reassured me, and continued walking up the stairs. I had been to the Statehouse when I was a kid, and this….

"Joseph! Noah! Just the two men I wanted to see. Got a run I want you-who is the kid?" The ghoul, Hancock, asked, his nonexistent eyebrow raising. I took just a slight step back and narrowed my eyes. He was dressed as that one guy, I think John Hancock. With the tri-fold hat and red waist coat. I don't know, the outfit looked "Pre-War" as people would call it. His skin was like the zombie skin that I saw, and his eyes were black. He looked friendly enough though.

"This is Daniel, or Danny, and he's 215 years old." Noah smirked. "We just got him out of the ice of Amity Park."

"What is he doing so far from the Hoosier Wastes? That's Indiana if you haven't caught up yet." Hancock said to the side to me. "Dr. Brenner, the leading scientist on the Amity Park case, couldn't get him into any of the major cities. They thought the Commonwealth would be safer for him to adjust." Joseph explained.

"So you brought him to Goodneighbor? Shit, We ain't Diamond City." Hancock laughed. "They had apparently said that Mayor McDonough wouldn't want a Pre-War teenager giving his people anxiety." Hancock's fist twitched as they said McDonough. "No matter. We got room for you kid. I can give you a place in the statehouse, so that none of the drifters kill you in your sleep." Hancock laughed.

"Come here." He said, taking me by the shoulder. "I want you know that in Goodneighbor, everything is By the People, For the People. We settle disputes ourselves, and we make sure that everyone is treated fairly. You will need to know how to handle yourself here."

"I know how to shoot a gun." I snapped. Hancock placed his hands up and stepped back. "Not to make you angry or anything, it's just that Pre-War kids usually didn't handle guns." He said. "Or so I've heard. Pre-War was a long time ago." He added.

I sighed and took a deep breath. "Sorry. I'm just overwhelmed. My parents, they are— _were_ scientists. Our town was overpopulated with Ghosts. I used to handle their ectoplasm pistols to make sure I could defend myself." I said.

He nodded. "Seems like you would need to, back then, in a town like that." He muttered. "Just out of curiosity, do you know what happened to Amity? Why it was frozen?" Hancock asked, taking a seat on a ruined couch.

I followed his example and let out a shaky breath. "It was my fault. When I was fourteen, which only seems recently, I was in a lab accident. My parents built a portal to the 'Ghost-Zone' and I was stupid and tried to figure out why it didn't work. I don't know what brought me to look on the inside of it, but I did. I came out with powers."

"Basically radiation powers." Hancock analyzed. "You and I aren't that different."

I nodded. "Anyway, I fought ghosts after that. I got too freaked out about actually dying in nuclear blasts. Three went off around the town. So, I decided to make a dome out of Ghost Ice, hoping that it would keep out the radiation and let us live as normal. I just didn't make it hollow. I froze the entire town, and people might be dead because of me."

"You may have accidental blood on your hands, but no one would blame you. You had pure intentions of saving people…which I could use. I'm going to get MacCready, an Ex-Gunner, to train you how to use a Combat Rifle. I'll get you suited up, and you can do a lot for the town. Earn your keep, so to speak. Plus, if you get good, you'll be able to handle yourself out there early, so long as you report back every couple of weeks." Hancock offered.

"You would let me leave?"

"Only to do Mercenary work." Hancock ordered. "You'd have to come back, and I may send you to do freelance work in cities they don't allow ghouls in." I nodded. "You have yourself a deal, Hancock." I said. "Thank you." I added after.

"No sweat, Danny. I like you already. Now, go rest up. MacCready will probably start training you tomorrow. Mel, show Danny his quarters."

A human looking guy, Mel, holding a Sub-Machine Gun nodded and motioned for me to follow. I grabbed my bag and followed him up the stairs and to an almost intact door. "This is where you will be staying. Welcome to Goodneighbor….and I'm sorry about your family." Mel said, his eyes sympathetic.

I nodded. "Thank you." I whispered. He closed the door behind him, and I unpacked, shoving clothes into a dresser and placing the 10 mm Pistol on the bedside table. I sat down on the bed, feeling the covers. They weren't bad, but the mattress was really dirty. I sighed, and brought my legs close to my chest, burying my face in my knees.

I let myself cry. I cried because I was scared, because I lost everyone I cared about. I cried because I was supposed to be dead, not 215 years old. I sobbed into my knees for a good while, until I undressed and got into the bed, crying some more.

This new world is terrifying, and I don't know what to do. I just hope that my knowledge of a battlefield will be useful.

And, I hoped more than anything, that Dr. Brenner would be able to unfreeze my family, Tucker, and Sam. If not, I don't know how I'm going to survive.


	3. Chapter 3

My bad.  
...

I woke up with a dry throat. I pulled the stiff blankets over my head in agony of my current situation. When I realized that I was in the Statehouse and I was 215, everything came crashing down over my head.

I gulped to myself, and held back the tears, which hurt my throat more. I let out a whimper, and held my head, letting a few tears drip down onto the sheets. I took a couple deep breaths, pulling back the curtain above the bed. I noticed everyone gathered around the house. I closed the curtain back and burrowed myself into the blankets, trying to go back to sleep. I just wanted to sleep until this was all a bad dream.

I woke up again, in my old room, and in Amity Park. I sat up with a start, looking around. Everything was normal. "Hey Danny!" My mom called up from the living room. I got up quickly and rushed down the stairs, aching to hug my mom.

"Hey baby boy! What's up?" She asked, confused that I was hugging her. "Just missed you, that's all." I told her, knowing this was a dream, but not wanting to ruin the illusion.

"Get to school, I'll see you when you get home." She smiled, handing me my backpack and smiling. I sighed, and hooked the straps around my shoulders and head out the door, running into Sam almost instant. She smiled and hugged me tightly. "Skip school with me." She whispered in my ear. "I have to tell you something."

I would do anything for Sam, so I allowed her to take my hand and pull me away from the general direction of school. She brought me to the park where there were kids playing and adults talking. Old men and women lounging on benches, feeding the pigeons. Someone had mowed the grass that day, filling the air with sweet smell of mowed lawns.

"I've wanted to tell you this for awhile." She admitted, sitting down next to her backpack she laid on the ground. She brushed her hair behind her ear and took a deep breath. I immediately sat down next to her and took her hand, wanting to make it easy as possible for whatever she had to tell me.

"Danny, I'm in love with you." She told me, her face coming at a light blush. I broke out into a wide grin, placing my hands on either side of her face. "I love you too." I whispered, leaning in to take her lips with mine.

"Danny!" A knock woke me up from my dream. It was considerably later in the day, like three or four, and my cheeks felt stiff from crying. I sniffed and rubbed my eyes. "Yeah?" I called out, wincing when my voice came out a weak whimper.

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't dead." Hancock's voice came through the door. I cleared my throat. "No, not dead. Just tired." I said, and that was the truth. I felt so tired.

"Well, I just want you to come eat something, if you don't mind." He said, the door opening and his face appearing. I nodded, not feeling hungry at all. "Yeah, sure." I told him. He nodded, studying me. "Then you can come back in here if you want. I was going to introduce you to some people, but I understand that it may be hard to deal with…." He said. I sighed. "No, I should probably stop wallowing in self-pity anyway." I half-joked.

He nodded. "I'll wait downstairs for you." He told me, closing the door. I sighed and got up, my muscles aching from sleeping too long. I pulled on some jeans they had given me, and a flannel shirt, tying up black converse that had been in the bag I'd been carrying.

I walked out of the room with my wrist in my hand, head down as I approached Hancock. In this world Hancock wasn't the freak, I was.

"Hey, calm down. You are going to be aren't going to hurt you, because you experienced the fear of the bombs. I won't let them hurt you. You are my responsibility now, and I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Hancock told me, giving me a reassuring smile and heading out of the house.

People stopped talking and stared in our direction, some whispering to each other. I curled in further on myself when Hancock grabbed my shoulder and pulled me away. "Standing like that will make them stare more. Walk confident." Hancock whispered, and I unclasped my arms, trying to walk normally. He led me to the bar in the center of town, and down the stairs of an old metro.

It was converted into a bar, and people were drinking their cares away, and Hancock sat us down. "All of these people, they drink away their problems here. I just want you to meet one person." Hancock said. Nobody gave us a second glance as we went to the back. "MacCready. I usually don't speak with you about business." Hancock said and a man sitting on a couch, MacCready, looked up. "Is that our little popsicle?"

"Yeah. This is Danny. Or Daniel, I know you are more formal than me." Hancock said. I cringed. I hated my first name. MacCready seemed to notice this and nodded. "Danny is fine." MacCready said. "You are going to train him….is that okay?"

MacCready looked me up and down, nodding. "Show me what you got. See if you have reflexes." Hancock started smirk, and opened his mouth to tell him about my fighting skills when I shot my hand up. "No, let's see if I can handle post-apocalyptic fighting skills." I said to Hancock, who motioned me to continue. "Great, let's take this outside." MacCready smirked. "Not everyday I get to beat up a Pre-War teenager." MacCready said, grinning intensely. Hancock just smiled at me as we made our way into the street. People gathered around, smirking at me. "Show that pre-war how it is to live in the wastes!" Someone yelled.

"Alright kid, I'm not going easy." McCready smirked, getting into stance. He shifted his weight onto his back right foot, making me know he was going to punch with his left. I shifted into a 'beginners' fighting stance. MacCready shook his head and drove in with the first punch. This felt like home. This hasn't changed. I let my face fall into an easy smirk, and caught the blow in my hand, showing him with a slight jab that he left his right side open. His face fell as I kicked his legs out from under him. He hit the ground hard and looked to me in awe. "What the fuck?" Someone yelled.

"Thought you were pre-war?" MacCready said, as I helped him up. He was tense, and I knew he was going to continue the fight with the way he stood. "I am." I said, dodging the sudden fist thrown at my face. I had to will myself not to use my powers, kicking up into the air in a backflip as he threw punches. I kicked into his stomach as I landed. He launched back at me with force, determination on his face. I let him get one hit in, a face punch that would've put Dash on his ass, and easily countered with two of my own.

MacCready ran at me one last time, the way his body relaxed made me know he was going to use his height against me, and I grabbed his shoulders and sent him into the ground, my arm flexing as I willed him to stay down. "I could do that all day." I told him, having not even broken a sweat. He looked up at me with a awed gaze and laughed. "Damn, are you sure you are pre-war? You have fighting skills."

"Amity Park had ghost attacks." I said, getting up and helping MacCready up. "My parents," I gulped, feeling sudden sadness overcome the post battle high, "were ghost hunters. I had to know how to defend myself. I also used to fight them." I told him. "You were going to have me train someone who is already trained?" MacCready asked Hancock, who held his hands up in defense. "I hadn't seen him in action yet." He laughed.

"I don't really know how to shoot a gun though." I said.

MacCready grinned. "You'll learn."

Two weeks later, I was helping Daisy work in her shop for Caps (the new currency, bottle caps) to spend on weapons and weapon mods when MacCready approached me. "Hey MacCready. Lookin to buy?" Daisy asked. I smiled. Daisy was a technical pre-war like me, except she was a ghoul. She was my favorite besides Hancock. MacCready was up there, but he was like a teacher, and I have a bad history with teachers.

"We have to move out." MacCready said. I nodded, rushing to put on my leather defenses on my arms, legs, and chest over my flannel and jeans.

"What's the deal?" I asked, strapping on my backpack and waving to Daisy. I hadn't been outside of Goodneighbor yet, and was itching to see the world from the ground. I had adjusted to not seeing my parents everyday pretty well, Hancock becoming like a brotherly figure.

"Super Muties keep leaving dead drifters on our front gates." He said, opening the door to the city in front of me. I gulped. I stepped outside, pulling out my gun and keeping it loaded and the safety off. MacCready nodded with pride. He cocked his gun and head out. "Hancock told me to take you because apparently you were getting stir-crazy. I told him I'd take you to Diamond City to meet Piper." He said.

"Piper?" I asked. "She's the editor and author of Publick Occurrences, the Diamond City press. I obtained some paper last week for her and she asked about you. She hears all and knows all. She wanted to meet you sometime ago." MacCready explained. I nodded, knowing when to shut up. MacCready started to focus, aiming out in front of him. "FOUND YOU!" I heard from behind us and I swiveled around to face a Super Mutant behind us with an ugly smile.

I dodged the hit with his gun and pulled MacCready away from him. "How did he get behind us so fast?" 'Cready asked. I shrugged, heart pounding in my chest. Movement in some of the buildings above caught my eye and my eyes widened as I saw raiders poised to shoot us and the mutant. I grabbed my gun and with hopefully good aim, shot the raider in the window. He went down. Headshot.

The dread that had been filling my veins left as MacCready downed the mutant and sat for a minute in silence. "You okay, Danny?" He asked. I nodded, breathing heavily. "Is it always going to be that terrifying?" I asked. "...You'll get more and more used to it." He said, patting my shoulder and getting up. "We have a good walk to cover, we need to get moving."

I nodded and stood, watching my surroundings more closely. "This isn't like what you are used to, walking through the city." He said, and I rolled my eyes. "No kidding." I mumbled. He laughed. "I'm really glad you are starting to adapt." MacCready smiled. I shrugged. "It's still hard, you know? Without my parents and friends. But so many people out here don't have their parents or friends." I mumbled. MacCready pat my back. "It's a hard life. You'll get there."

"I needed to learn not to depend on people anyway." I told him, placing my gun in the back of my pants for easy access. I didn't like to be weighed down when I could easily run away. "So why did you have to learn fighting skills? From my understanding, ghosts didn't usually attack people all that much." MacCready said.

I sighed. "My parents were ghost hunters, and they fought them. They didn't know this, but when I was fourteen, I stepped into their portal to the ghost dimension. It turned on with me inside. I have ghost powers, and decided to dedicate my life to saving the people of the town. I called myself 'Danny Phantom'. I had a symbol and everything." I laughed. "I don't like to transform anymore, because my ghost half is the reason that a lot of people I know might be dead." I ended my story on that sad note, and MacCready just stared at me and let it go. I'm sure he wanted me to transform, and I'm grateful he didn't ask me to.

"Hey, we'll be at Diamond City soon, but the buildings around the area are usually populated with raiders and Super Mutants. Just be on guard." He told me.

I spotted the large greenwall where the Boston baseball field used to stand, and I smiled. "Diamond City. Because it is on a baseball diamond." I laughed. MacCready looked at me and shook his head. "Pre-Wars." He mumbled with a smile.

…  
Fuck this has been awhile. So sorry about that. Happy update! :) 


End file.
